The Player
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: A no mercy run has begun. But Frisk isn't really Frisk, Chara can tell. An Undertale Oneshot. My take on Chara's point of view during the run.


The Player- an undertale one-shot:

Chara sat on the bed of flowers. They glanced over at Frisk. They were sleeping peacefully. They wouldn't have to wake up for a few more minutes.

Chara looked up at the bright screen. The words 'Name The Fallen Human' stood out. Chara watched as the name they were given was 'Dust'... well that was gruesome. They'd still go by Chara though.

Chara let the bright light surround them and Frisk. They were ready. The name they got terrified them, but that was something they'd deal with.

Then they saw as Frisk stood up. The entered the other room almost instantly. Chara followed behind, reluctantly. They wanted to go back to being dead. At least then they wouldn't need to follow Frisk around.

Frisk talked to Flowey but Chara tuned him out. "Same song same dance," they told themself. Then Toriel met them like usual. Everything seemed normal then the first encounter came.

Chara narrated it like usual. But when Frisk came to the part they'd usually spare them, the fought. Killing them instead.

Chara was shocked. They didn't know what was happening. Frisk was never like this. They were usually very sweet.

Chara followed watching miserably as Frisk began **looking** for encounters. Chara wanted to scream, every other run, Sans had explained that LOVE was bad. So why? Why were they trying to get it?

Frisk was covered in dust. Chara so badly wanted to smack them, but it was useless, Frisk couldn't see them, or feel them.

Then the found the place where the toy knife was. Chara watched horrified as they picked it up replacing it with their stick. Chara could already feel that all that LOVE was changing them as well, not just Frisk.

They felt more… hatred, anger and other horrible, horrible feelings. Chara didn't tell Frisk but since they began gaining LOVE they'd been able to sense another presence. They could feel that this other thing was the one controlling Frisk. Chara decided to call them 'the player' as they played with others lives.

The player walked over to a mirror. They glanced in it. Instead of the usual narration Chara said, "It's me, Dust." Even though, they were still in fact Chara.

The player walked over to the room Toriel had prepared for Frisk. They slept, but Chara knew. They knew it wasn't for the rest, but for the free food.

Chara tried their best to keep the LOVE from eating away at their sanity, but it was barely working. They barely had anything left of themself.

When the player woke up the grabbed the pie and ran straight to Toriel. They did the usual, ask to go home a few times, get her to try and destroy the exit, 'fight' her, then leave. Except this time, there was actually bloodshed.

Instead of spamming 'Mercy' like they usually did. They hit 'fight' killing Toriel.

Chara was hit with a wave of emotions. Then Toriel's last words almost brought them to tears. But this was all the world was, this was the only option now. Right?

The player took Chara into the next room. Then, Flowey called the player out on being Chara! Or well, Dust, but that actually meant Chara.

They entered Snowdin. The player didn't laugh at Sans' joke. He seemed to notice that something was off. Chara had to fight the urge to rip that smile off his face.

They met Papyrus as well, he didn't even recognize that the player was a human. Chara had to admit, they couldn't tell either. Even though they did know that the player was in fact a human.

Chara watched in horror as the player cleared Snowdin, the same way they cleared the ruins. Chara lost more of themself as the LOVE continued to increase.

When the player made it to the Snowdin town it was entirely empty. Chara had to fight off the memories from past runs, they'd just make themself sad.

They watched as the player entered the shop. They took money, and items. Chara felt disgusting, even though they weren't the one stealing. They read the note when the player asked them too.

Chara felt like Frisk wasn't the only puppet right now. They were too. A puppet to the player. Chara watched as the player walked through Snowdin, they seemed proud that the area was clear.

Chara watched them head to where they'd fight Papyrus. Instead of his usual rantings about wanting to be a guard. He described the player. Then the player started a fight.

Chara prepared themself for when the 'fight' button was pressed. But instead of the usual stuff Chara wanted to throw the player off so they said, "Forgettable"

That didn't do anything. Papyrus was killed during the next turn. Chara sighed. But the sorrow didn't last long, the LOVE tried to corrupt them again.

Chara watched as the player cleared Waterfall. Undyne chased them around like usual as well as Monster Kid. Chara was getting bored. They wanted some action.

Thankfully, they got it. On the bridge where they remember saving Monster Kid's life. The player attacked him inside. Undyne got in the way.

Chara felt no LOVE go up however, instead Undyne turned into a much more powerful version of herself. 'Undyne The Undying' as Chara decided to call it.

The player died over and over. Chara watched as spears impaled Frisk's beautiful red soul. They so badly wanted to hurt the player for hurting Frisk this badly.

Chara smiled as Undyne's HP went down. "This was it!" They thought to themself. Then one lucky spear dropped the player's HP to zero. Chara screamed in frustration, they heard the player do it too.

It took a few tries, but they got there again. Chara watched as they landed the final hit on her. They felt their LOVE go up significantly, or well two points.

The player left for Hotland. Chara followed behind, this was one of the more boring things they've done.

The player didn't bother trying to clear the areas of Hotland, they killed Muffet easily. Then continued onto the Core.

Chara watch as the player cleared the Core. It was still boring. Then finally, after what felt like hundreds of years Chara said, "Determination." Basically saying that they couldn't sense any more monsters.

Then they entered the room where they usually fought Mettaton. Chara knew this was going to be like the other usual 'bosses' as the player called them.

Then Mettaton turned this dial thingy. Suddenly, he was transformed into this more powerful version of his EX form. Chara smiled, this was going to be a fun battle.

The player ran to him, ready to strike and… "Dammit" Chara thought to themself as he went down with one hit and exploded.

The player ventured off into New Home. Chara rolled their eyes, this was the story. THEIR story, they'd lived through it and heard it many times by now.

Although this time, Chara finally found out what their brother had been doing this entire time. They smiled as he told them how he'd called their name.

Then the LOVE fully corrupted Chara. They took control of the player for a few minutes. They made the scariest face they could, creeping him out.

Then the player made it to the judgment hall. Chara was actually disappointed that there wouldn't be anymore fights.

They waited for Sans' judgement to be over. Then this could all end. But instead of the judgment ending, he attacked the player, killing them.

The player loaded the save sending them back to before they'd died. This time they were expecting the attack. Chara smirked as they attacked back.

They knew that the player would be able to kill him with one hit, as they could with everyone else. Then Chara watched angrily as he dodged the attack.

The player seemed frustrated with this. Chara was too. They spoke motivational words to keep the player going. "Can't dodge forever, keep attacking."

After some turns Sans offered to spare the player. They seemed to be considering it. Then they hit spare.

Chara glanced at Sans. Seeing if he'd keep his end of the deal. He seemed t- nevermind, he killed them. Chara was furious.

This went on for a while. The player attacked, he dodged. Until he mentioned a special attack. Chara smiled, finally things were getting interesting.

The attack before the special attack happened. It brought the player's HP to one. They didn't have any healing items. Chara was furious once more. Sans was playing with them this entire time.

The player attacked him once he fell asleep. He woke up just in time. Chara wasn't going to go through all that again. They took control and killed him.

His death brought the LOVE up to 20. Chara could easily take control now and see the player as well. The player went to Asgore, killed him.

Then Flowey, killed him too. Chara let them have an extra bit of time to reset. When they didn't they took this chance to erase the timeline.

"Let us erase this pointless world and move onto the next…" They player hit Do Not. Chara sighed, this was something they'd have to do. "No? Hmm how curious. You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Then ink came from Chara's eyes as they erased the word.

The player asked for it back, they even gave up Frisk soul. Then when the world came back they were merciful.

They spared the Froggit.

They spared Toriel.

They spared Papyrus.

They spared Undyne.

They spared Muffet.

They spared Mettaton.

They spared Asgore.

They even spared Flowey.

Chara could see that Frisk was themself again. Though it didn't change the effect the LOVE had on Chara. Frisk got their happy ending. But when it came to the part where Toriel would bring them the pie.

Chara decided to spook the player once more. They took control of Frisk and made the player see that they were still there. No matter what.

They were partners, weren't they?

* * *

 **A fairly short, unoriginal oneshot. But, I do like it even though it's so short. Maybe I'll do more oneshots in the future?**


End file.
